Complications
by Crimsonred1989
Summary: Billy Kidman just found out really bad news. He then meets Josh Mathews but do things really get better? Slash.
1. Complications

Title- Complications  
Author-CrimsonRed1989  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following people metioned in this story. I do not own the WWE or the people who are no longer with them. This is a fiction story, I am not makeing any money off of it.  
Rateing- NC-17/M  
Warning-This Chapter has M/M sexual actions.  
Feedback-I love to get reviews. Constructive critizim! Nothing mean, just tell me what I should work on and if you are enjoying the story.  
Characters-Billy Kidman, Josh Mathews, Paul London, Chris Masters, Torrie Willson, and mentions of WWE superstars past and present.  
Summary-Billy Kidman just found out really bad news. He then meets Josh Mathews but do things really get better?  
Authors Notes-The times may not be right and some people may be on the wrong show. This is fiction I did everything to fit the story.

Billy Kidman had to make a tag to his boyfriend Paul London; he was getting beaten up badly by Charlie Haas. "Come On", he heard his boyfriend calling out to him and he was almost there. Charlie was holding one of his legs. Billy pulled Charlie towards him and kicked him away then he made the tag and rolled to the side of the ring. Paul quickly ran and gave a cloths line to Charlie then his tag partner Shelton Benjamin came into the ring and Paul did the same. He was on a roll. Charlie hit him in the back and he fell then he was set up for the leap frog but Billy came and he stopped it by knocking Shelton out of the ring. Paul gave a spine-buster to Charlie and set him up for the 450 splash and he nailed it. The ref started to count 1 2 3. Paul ran out of the ring to hug and kiss his boyfriend for they have retained the tag titles.

They were in the locker room and Paul was tending to Billy because he got a real bad beating. "Aw babe, are you alright"?

"Yeah I'll be fine" he said as he kissed Paul.

"You know we have to celebrate don't you and since you did most of the work out there I think I will help you celebrate".

"And what exactly are you going to do"?

Paul gave a little giggle as worked his way down Billy's body. He kissed his chest and started to work his way down. He made it to Billy's navel and he placed light little kisses and Billy started to giggle because Paul knew that Billy was ticklish there. Then he made his way down and he pulled Billy's little wrestling shorts off and started to kiss Billy's already hard dick. Billy started to moan as Paul continued to move up and down really slow so that Billy would enjoy himself. Billy took Paul's hair in his hand, not to tight because they never liked to hurt each other, and he started moving Paul's head faster and faster. Paul knew that Billy was going cum soon, so he picked up the pace as well and in a matter of minutes Billy released himself into Paul's mouth and Paul swallowed all of it.

"God babe, you do that so well," Billy said as he picked Paul up and started to kiss him.

"Only the best for the best boyfriend in world".

They packed up their things and headed for the car when Paul's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Oh My God! I'll be there as fast as I can."

He hung up the phone. "Billy that was my mom. She said that my cousin Kate is in the hospital and I need to go see her. I'm sorry; I really wanted to spend time with you".

"Hey, look its ok. You go and see her. I'm not going any where. I will see you soon ok. Just go and make sure she is alright ok".

"Thanks babe you're the best". He said that gave him a kiss and they went their separate ways.

Paul gets out his cell phone again and calls someone. "Yeah, he fell for it. Now come pick me up ok".

Ok, but are you sure he is gone and has no clue that you're not going to see your perfectly healthy cousin and that your coming with me.

"Yes I am sure. God, do you have to make everything sound so uukk".

Well do I sound uukk in bed?

"Ok I give you that one, now come and get me".

I'm pulling in the parking lot right now.

A car pulls up and Paul gets in it and then it drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

Feedback-I love getting reveiws. Please tell me if you like it and give constuctive critizim.  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem  
Disclaimer-I still own nothing. These people do not belong to me.  
Authors Notes- Kate is an OC. I don't think Paul London has a relivie named Kate. I wouldn't know I don't dig deep into his life.

Paul got into the car and gave a good long kiss to the man in the driver's seat. "So when are you gonna put me in that master lock of yours huh"?

"When we get to the hotel' which is a big sweet with a hot tub so we can have a little fun or a lot whichever you want".

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, hit the gas and let's go".

They pulled up to a huge hotel and they both made there way to there room and when Paul went in his jaw dropped open in surprised admiration. "How did you get this room? It's so big, it's like an apartment".

Chris didn't say anything. He just took Paul by his waist and led him into the bath room. Once there, they both striped their clothes and hopped into the hot tub with the bubbles blowing. They kissed for a long time. It was like nothing would take them apart but then Chris pulled away. He griped Paul by the waist and lifted him out of the tub. Then he griped Paul's already hard dick and started to tease it just to make Paul mad.

"Stop being a tease"! Paul let out, "You know I hate that"!

With that Chris took in all of Paul and went up and down making Paul moan and gasp for air with deep breaths. After a while of that Paul was about to cum he  
signaled Chris and he went faster and faster until Paul came and left his mess on Chris and him, a little in the water and on the edge of the tub.

"God ! You're so good at that". Paul gasped.

"My turn to have some fun lets dry off and head for the bed". Chris said with a wink and with that they headed for the bed.

Chris on top of Paul positioned himself so he could get in and out of Paul the best way. Paul was on his back with his legs spread out. Then Chris started going in and out going faster each time he went in. It made both him and Paul moan with pleasure. Paul, not long after Chris started, wrapped his legs around him and sat up and put his arms around his neck. Chris was still going faster and faster in and out. The room was filled with sounds of moans and gasps for air then Chris came right inside Paul and they both fell to the bed.

Billy was at a hotel not far from the one Paul and Chris Masters were at, sitting on his bed watching 'A Walk to Remember'. Yes he was the kind of guy who loved chick flicks. He was in the mood for a slurpee for some reason, so he paused the movie and went to the nearest 7-11 store. When he got there he made his ice drink  
and went in line to pay for it.

"Billy," he heard his name being called.

He turned to see who it was and it was Paul's cousin Kate. "Hey Kate, I thought you were in the hospital". He said as he hugged her.

"What? I was never in the hospital who told you that"?

"Paul did. That's why he took off without me tonight. He said someone called and he had to see you, then I left".

"Really, well that's odd I don't know why someone would say something like that"?

The conversation went on as they both left the store. Billy made his way back to his hotel and picked up the phone.

ring-ring ring-ring

Hello, Paul answered his phone.

"Paul its Billy, listen I ran into your cousin Kate at a store and she said she hasn't been to the hospital, so where are you"?

Oh yeah about that, he tried to think of something fast off the top of his head

Um yeah see my family played a very bad joke on me. It's not funny to kid about stuff like thathe said, a little too fast.

"Oh okay, well I was just wondering. Will I see you soon"?

Of course you will, but not now I am really tired.

"Okay. We'll talk later good night".

night

Billy was about to hang up the phone then he heard something.

How stupid can this guy be. Billy heard a voice say.

Pretty stupid. He thinks he can wrestle. I mean come on I can beat the shit out of him Billy continued to listen.

Want me to put him in the master lock. Billy, with shock, realized who it was.

In due time, right now lets get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted. Billy heard giggles then hung up the phone. He closed his eyes

for a while and started to tear up as he fell onto the bed.

He picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

ring-ring ring-ring

Hello

"Torrie, where are you". He said in tears as he tried to talk to his best friend.

Billy, are you crying? What happened? she said with worry.

"I need to see you. Where are you? Please I need to talk with someone". He said trying as hard as he could to hold back tears.

I'm at the Hyatt hotel. She said still with worry.

"Good I'm here too. Can you make it the 23rd floor"? he said, as he still held back tears.

Okay, I'm on my way. She said and soon there was a knock on the door.

Billy opened the door and quickly hugged Torrie not holding back any tears. Torrie hugged him back and led him towards the bed and she sat and Billy came and rested his head on her lap as rubbed his head as he started to calm down.

"What's wrong Billy? I do worry about you. You know so, tell me".

Billy sniffed then started to talk. "I called Paul on his cell and..." he had to gasp and sniff again, "and we talked then I said good bye and I was about to hang up the phone when..." he started to cry again.

"There there, its gonna be alright. Tell me what happened?". Torrie said as she continued to rub his head.

"He was in a room with another guy Chris Masters and...and he started saying how stupid I was and how he's gonna beat me up and...and...he's cheating on me" Billy said and broke down in tears again for the third time this night. Then finally after an hour or so he fell asleep in Torries arms still sniffing still tears flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I still don't own anyone. This is a fictional story.  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem  
Feedback-Please. Is it good? Do you like it?

It had been one week since that fateful incident and Billy had talked with no one except for Torrie that day. He kept to himself and cried most of the time. He tried to think of the reasons why would Paul do this to him. He thought long and hard but he couldn't figure it out. He would simply return to whichever hotel room he would occupy after his shows and would cry his eyes out until he fell asleep.

It was Thursday night, which meant he had to team with Paul for the titles. He really didn't want to, he just wanted to return to his hotel and stay there until he was forgotten about. But that wasn't how it went though. During the re-match with Charlie and Shelton, Paul was hit with a straight kick to the face and fell over. Shelton picked him up but Paul gave him a drop kick and crawled to tag in Billy.

Billy looked at Paul, who was waving his hand at Billy for the tag it but all Billy did was walk down the steps and up the ramp away from Paul and the ring. Charlie was tagged in and he pulled Paul away from the ropes, put him in the haas of pain and shortly afterwards Paul tapped out. Charlie and Shelton were celebrating while Paul had a shocked look on his face. His face was a pained mask of disbelief and betrayal. "Why didn't Billy tag me? Why damn it, WHY?" .He had no idea of Billy's knowledge of his relationship with Chris Masters.

Paul stormed into the locker rooms and started yelling at Billy. "Why the hell did you leave me there for? Now we lost the titles!"

Billy just turned his head and started packing up his things.

"Tell me God damn it, why! Why did you leave me alone like that? If you didn't we might still have gold around our waists". Paul screamed.

Billy turned around with fury blazing in his eyes. "If you want those damn titles so fucking bad then go and get them with Chris Fucking Masters". He turned back around and resumed his packing.

Paul was in shock yet again. "H...How did you find out"? he said, very softly.

"It doesn't matter how I found out", he said, with his back still turned at Paul. "I know that you don't want to be with me, that you want to kick the shit out of me and that you want him to put that dam move on me. So please just get out of here, cause I don't want to be with you any more."

Paul gave a giggle. "You know, why should I wait to kick the shit out of you." He said and it made Billy turn around.

"Well come on then, show me what you got". Billy replied.

"Fine."

Paul punched Billy with low blow and he fell to his knees. "Did that hurt? I hope it did but not as much as this will" Paul then opened the door and in came Chris Masters. "Billy meet a real man", he said and within a blinking of an eye Chris Masters had put the Master Lock on him. Billy tried as hard as he could to break the hold but Chris was too strong and after a while Billy was out cold.

"Haha, Paul that was way easier then you said it would be", Chris said, with a smirk on his face and he went over to Paul and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well...um...who cares? I don't, you don't so lets just leave him and go" Paul replied.

"Fine with me" Chris said back.

They had both left and Billy was still out. After a while he started to move but he was in too much pain to get up. He tried to call for help but no one would come. Then he took a deep breath and yelled for someone to come. With his luck the interviewer Josh Mathews heard him and came in the room.

"Oh my God! What happened to you"? Josh said in shock.

Billy coughed weakly "Look can you please just help me up so I can go".

"Um...sure" Josh said, with a nervous stutter.

"What's wrong"? Billy asked, knowing that Josh had stuttered.

"N...Nothing", he stuttered again.

"You just stuttered twice! Why are you so nervous"? Billy asked.

Josh was silent for a while but then he finally said something. "I...I have...a...um...well...", he trailed off.

"What? What do you have"? Billy asked again, still waiting for his answer.

"I have a crush on you okay". Josh blurted out. Then he tried to hide his face from Billy.

"Okay so what does that have to do with not being able to help me up"? Billy asked.

"I...well..." Billy was to ask again what but Josh spoke up. "I have a hard on just looking at you okay. Just think what will happen if I…….. well touched you", he said and his face grew red and he looked ashamed of what he said.

Billy giggled and that made Josh blush even harder but then Billy spoke up. "You wanna go out to dinner or anything. I'm starving" Billy said, while attempting to struggle into a sitting position. He gave up waiting for Josh to help.

"Really", he said as a smile came on his face. "But wait...aren't you with Paul London"? Both men's faces went into a frown.

"No, I hate him. He's the one who did this to me". Billy said with anger.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Josh said with a soft voice.

"It's okay. Now are we going to dinner or what"?

"Yes", Josh said with the smile back on his face.

"Good. Lets go then". Billy gathered up his belongings and headed out with Josh.

Paul and Chris couldn't stop laughing about what just happened.

"Did you see the look on his face when I came in" Chris said, while still laughing.

"Yeah. I told you, major loser." Paul said.

"Well lets head to the hotel and celebrate this wonderful moment", said Chris, with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for" Paul said, then unbuckled himself and bent over to where Chris was driving and pulled off his pants. "Hope you can focus on the road while I do this," he said then he took in all of Chris while he drove them to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes-My Beta, ChaoticMyhem, has been doing such a great job with my work. I am only starting out as a writer and she is helping me out a lot. This chapter I let her do on her own, as a thank you for putting up with my sloppiness. I am getting better though. She is helping me a lot.  
Disclaimer-She doesn't own anyone, nor do I.  
Feedback-Well even though this wasn't done by me, how did you guys like the update?  
Warning-This chapter has strong sexual m/m content and strong language. If you don't like it then you have been warned.

Flashback

Paul and Billy have broken up. Chris Masters pulled the Master Lock on Billy and after Billy had passed out both had left to celebrate the new development in their relationship. Josh Mathews was the one to find Billy, after he had called for help. Josh admitted his feelings for Billy. Billy just smiled and asked Josh out for something to eat

End Flashback

Paul was enjoying the moans coming from above as he pleasured his boyfriend. He smiled when Chris cursed as he swerved to avoid collision with another car. Taking the head of his lover's member into his mouth he began to lick and caress the weeping slit with his tongue, taking turns in licking it and passing his tongue in and out of it.

"Damn it Paul, stop teasing and finish it", Chris Master growled as he tried to keep his focus on the road.

"But aren't you enjoying yourself?" Paul queried, his tone innocent yet his eyes told another thing, "I know I am and I have no intention of letting up on ya so soon."

Chris let out another violent curse and rammed his foot on the accelerator. Driving furiously at near break neck speed he searched for a suitable parking lot. After 5 agonizing minutes of Paul's teasing tongue, caressing his length, the mouth sucking his balls, he finally found one and parked the car, the tires leaving scorch marks in the tarmac.

He dug his hands into Paul's dark hair and tried to guide his mouth so that he could fuck it hard and fast. Paul sensed his lover's urgency; he let up on the teasing and began to pleasure Chris in earnest.

With Chris's hands on his head, Paul took in all of Chris. His mouth kept going up and down the length. On each pass over the head Paul would swirl his tongue over the head and suck in his cheeks as he tried to take Chris in further. Fingers stroked Chris's inner thighs while thumbs caressed Chris's puckered hole, going up towards the underside of his balls and back.

"Fuck me harder", growled Chris. Paul looked up at Chris, the thick member slipping from his mouth.

"On the backseats, NOW", Paul breathed.

Both men struggled over the front seats of the car. Chris was the first to get over. He lay on the back seat while he watched Paul pass over the seats. Paul leaned over his lover straddling him, his left leg tucked between the seat's back and Chris's leg. He had managed to get some support on the seat with his right knee. Desire and lust evident in his eyes. Lowering his head, he kissed hard with Chris, tongues dueling for dominance. Eventually Chris gave in letting Paul control the kiss. Rising his head only slightly, Paul ran his lips over Chris's jaw, a tongue; slowly marking a trail to a sweet spot behind his ear, where he suckled and nibbled lightly, making Chris moan and arch into Paul; his manhood rubbing against Paul's clothed erection, eliciting a hiss from the man above him.

"Let's put this into overdrive."

Chris chuckled at Paul's quip. He opened his mouth to taunt back but could only groan and hiss as Paul quickly unzipped himself, freeing his engorged cock and rubbing it against Chris's. Sliding a hand between their bodies, Chris fisted both of their cocks and began to pump them. While one hand was working on their cocks the other had slid under Paul's shirt and was caressing his back. Curling his hand around Chris's nape, London crushed his lips with those of Master's, both rocking in rhythm to each other. Paul slid his lips to Chris's throat making him cant his head back, baring his throat to Paul's ministrations. Hiking up Chris's shirt, Paul lowered his head to his chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth, suckling and nipping the pebbled flesh.

Paul cupped Chris's cheek his fingers caressing and stroking until they found his mouth. Taking in each digit one at a time, Chris thoroughly suckled every one and nipped the knuckles. When his fingers were thoroughly drenched, Paul slid his hand down between their bodies and caressed Chris's hole with them, inserting a finger inside.

Chris was in a daze. It was as if someone else had taken control of his senses. He was in bliss, enjoying the pleasure his boyfriend invoked from within him. Paul inserted a second finger, scissoring them he stretched and stroked Chris.

Shifting around, Chris spread his legs as wide as the confines of the car would allow. Panting hard both men locked gazes with each other, the need and desire for each other evident. Chris screamed Paul's name when one of his fingers hit his prostate with a hard thrust.

"Now Paul. Damn it, I WANT YOU IN ME NOW", Chris panted as he guided Paul's cock to his entrance.

"Yesssss", he hissed as Paul began to push through his tight ring of muscle. He pushed in slowly, letting Chris adjust to his girth.

"Fuck Paul, harder. Fuck me HARDER." Paul snickered. Someone was most definitely impatient. Paul started to move in earnest, pounding into Chris's arse and striking his prostate. His strokes were hard, fast and furious. Moving a hand in between them, Paul grasped Chris's member and began to pump it in rhythm to his thrusts. Both men were oblivious to everything except to the moans of pleasure form each other. It wasn't long before Chris was screaming his release with Paul following a few moments later.

Paul had collapsed over Chris after his climax. Both lovers lay in each other's arms, enjoying the comfort and languid sated feelings after making love.

"Well I guess we won't have to hide and meet in secret any more." Paul muttered, resting his forehead on Chris's and gazing into his eyes.

"Hmm, you're right. But I still wish that I could have beaten up Kidman some more."

"Gods! I had nearly forgotten about the jerk. If I get my hands on him I'll make him regret his ever turning back from me and the tag team title." Paul said angrily.

"Now now, love we'll see that little fun through soon", Chris whispered in Paul's ear, softly licking the shell and sending pleasure tingling through him.

"Hey," Paul said, laughing. "Listen, why don't we get something to eat and start round two", he said, leering at Chris. He grinned back and kissed his lover. "I say we can manage that, but next time I'm on top. Deal?"

"Deal."

Both laughed and kissed each other languidly. They soon got up and managed to clean up with the help of a bottle of water in the car. They straightened their clothing and adjusted their appearances. Coming back to the front of the car, they got in and drove off to the next fast food joint.

Meanwhile…………

Billy had asked Josh out to dinner. They had opted for Josh's car. Both men sat in silence. Josh was puzzled with Billy's behavior and wondered what could possibly have happened to cause a rift between Billy and London. Secretly he was glad for the separation. Stopping at a signal, he turned to look at Billy, who was absently gazing out of the window.

"What gotten into you tonight. Penny for your thoughts?" Josh inquired.

"It's nothing Josh. I'm fine really." Billy said, laying his head back against the rest and closing his eyes in attempt to prevent tears from falling. Josh noticed the slight telltale signs of the tears. He was about to ask Billy why he was lying sprawled in the locker rooms when he decided against it.

'It's better I let him recover on his own. He probably wouldn't like my butting in his affairs. Gods, If only I knew what he was feeling inside I could help.' Josh thought.

"Hey why don't we pick up something and go to you're place." Josh asked smiling.

"Sure, why not", Billy replied, smiling a little when he looked at Josh's cheerful face.

Chris and Paul had stopped at a fast food burger joint. Both had placed their take away orders and stepped aside to wait for their ready orders.

"Well, what do you want to do about the tag title", Chris asked.

"I don't know", Paul shrugged. "It's not like I have a team even if I ask for a challenge match."

"I'll be your partner", Chris said.

"WHAT?" Paul spluttered in surprise.

"It's ok if you don't want to…" but he was cut off by Paul squeezing his hand hard. Looking back at him he saw that Paul was smiling.

"That's a great idea. We'll be the best tag team in the history of WWE". Both chuckled.

Soon their number was called for them to pick up their order. As they were about to leave, Paul quickly pushed Chris in a crowd.

"What's wrong man?" Chris asked

"That little shit is here", Paul muttered "and he's got Mathews with him".

"Is that so? Well we'll just have to give that nosy gossip something to talk about," Chris aid, with an evil glint in his eyes. Paul just grinned and let Chris take the lead as they exited the building.

When Billy and Josh entered the building, they hadn't noticed Chris or Paul. Both men were pre-occupied with their own thoughts. They placed their orders and waited for their numbers to be called. Billy was staring at the floor lost in his own thoughts, while Josh looked about him.

"Um…. Hey Billy, what's up? Look, you seem really stressed out about something. I ……. Can I do anything to help?" Josh said nervously.

"Huh", jolting Billy out of his thoughts. "What'd you say?"

"Forget it", Josh said.

"No, tell me", Billy pressed.

"Ok. I only asked if I could help you with your problems?", Josh said, blushing and looking down at the floor.

Billy simply smiled. 'This guy can be real cute when he goes all red like that' Billy thought to himself.

"No thanks but I appreciate the offer."

Josh opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Billy saying," Why don't you get dinner and I'll just get some air."

Josh nodded and turned to ask about their orders while Bill made his way out of the building. He was walking on the sidewalk to where the car was parked.

'Damn, I can't get into a relationship with Josh. He's nice and all but not yet. Not after London' Billy thought bitterly. He was walking on when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and his arm being pulled back. He tried to struggle to get free but a hard punch knocked him out temporarily.

Billy opened his eyes groggily. He was leaning against a wall in a dark alley. When he re-focused his sight, his gaze came on two people he loathed the most.

Paul stepped forward and grabbed Billy by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"You damn piece of shit. Because of you I lost the title and now I'm going to make you pay." Saying so he started to hammer the hell out of Billy with Chris occasionally throwing in a punch of his own.

When Josh came out, Billy wasn't anywhere to be found. He wondered if Billy had taken a cab and gone of on his own. He sighed and shrugged. He made his way to the car and placed the packages in the backseats. He was about to get in and drive off when he saw shadows on the alley walls. He wondered if he should go and help. So he got out and went to investigate the matter. Bt when he got into the alley, what he saw was enough to freeze his senses. Chris Masters and Paul London were beating up Billy Kidman and by the looks of things Billy was giving no resistance.

"Hey you jerks, let off", Josh yelled.

"Listen Mathews, this matter doesn't concern you, so get the hell of out here. We're settling a personal score." Paul bit back, glaring at Josh.

"No, if it's a fight you want then it's going into be in the ring. Not here."

"So you're challenging us… eh.. Mathews, to defend this trash" Chris smirked as he punched Billy in the gut.

"HE'S NOT TRASH, YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD", Josh screamed.

"Well, well lookie here Paul, seem like your ex's got another pansy". Both laughed.

"Ok then Mathews, you've got a match. We'll see you in the ring." Punching Billy once more, the duo left Billy and pushed pass Josh, shoving him away. Josh glared at them but soon turned back to rush to Billy and help him up.

"Billy, Billy. Hey, man can you hear me?"

Billy responded with a feeble nod. Josh helped Billy and made him lean into him. Both made it back to the car. Billy had passed out and Josh didn't know his address, so he decided to take him to his own flat and nurse him.

"Damn, what have I gotten us into?" mumbled to himself, as he drove back to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I still don't own them. I most likely never will. It would be a dream come true if it ever happened, but for today I do not own them.  
Feedback-Please. I would like to know what you all think of this.  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem

Josh was driving home, while Billy was still asleep. He started thinking to himself.

God what the hell was I thinking...I'm not a wrestler. Hell, I lost tough enough. This can't be good. I'm gonna get my ass kicked and Billy's. This has got to be the most extremely dumbest thing I have ever thought of. What the hell am I gonna do?

He kept on thinking as he pulled up into a parking lot. Lucky the show was in his hometown this night.

He got out of his car, and went to Billy's side. Once he got Billy out, he wrapped one of Billy's arms around his neck so he could hold him up as best he could. No one was by the door, since it was so late, so he pulled out his key and opened it. It was hard holding up Billy, but it was just a few steps to the elevators. Once Josh got them in he pushed 22, and they started moving. Josh was still thinking that he was an idiot and what he was getting into.

The doors opened and he took Billy to his place. He had to walk a bit, but he made it. It was a single bedroom apartment. He didn't make as much money as the superstars did. So he took Billy into his room and put him down on his queen size bed. He couldn't get the blankets up from under Billy so he went to get some from his closet, then he laid it over him. To be nice he took off Billy's shoes and laid them down on the side. Once Billy was is bed Josh couldn't help himself, and he started to brush Billy's soft hair with his fingers. He stopped himself after Billy moved a bit, but he didn't wake. Josh went on his knees, trying not to wake Billy, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Josh pulled back right away and left the room.

He ran back to the car and got the food that was left there. When he got back Billy was still asleep. He put the food in the microwave and went to change. He came back in a gray t-shirt and white pajama pants, got his share out of the micro and went onto his couch to watch some T.V. while he ate.

Billy woke and got out of bed to see a light coming from the door.

Where am I? He thought to himself.

He went to the door and saw Josh on the couch watching T.V. He looked around for a clock. The one he on Josh's night stand said 2:00 a.m.

Wow he's a nighthawk He thought to himself.

He went back into bed and started thinking about Josh. God why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't be like this. It's way to soon. There's no way I can do this. I need to stop. Though with Torrie all the way in Australia I really got no one else. Oh I deal with it later. Then he drifted into sleep.

"Ha! Can you believe that guy?"

"No. What the hell does that interviewer think he's gonna do?" Paul said to his boyfriend and new tag partner.

"You know what? It don't really matter, cause we can just kick their ass and then take those titles that you want so bad." Chris replied.

"You always say the truth. I love it."

Chris and Paul continued to laugh about the situation that Billy and Josh were in.

It was nine in the morning and Billy woke up. He didn't know if Josh was up or not, but he reached for his cell phone and called up Torrie.

Hello

"Hey Torrie"

Billy! How are ya?

"Well, I could be better."

Why, what happened?

"Well Paul and Chris have been beating the shit out of me. Other then that I'm good."

Oh my God! Well, I'll be back in the U.S. soon. Can you hold out till then?

Billy looked out the door to see a waking Josh. "Yeah, I think I can. I just needed to hear a friendly voice to cheer me up a bit."

Well okay. Hey, listen I have to go, I will be home soon, alright

"Okay see you soon." Billy hung up his phone and went out to see Josh.

"Hey do you have anything to eat?" Josh jumped as he heard that.

Billy giggled a bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah,(sheepish smirk) I scare easily" Josh replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah it sucks"

"So about the food?" Billy asked again.

"There's your share from yesterday, if you still want it."

"Yeah that will work."

Josh put the food in the microwave then he decided to tell Billy about him calling Paul and Chris out. "I have something to tell you, and I don't want to go into detail about it, but I just wanted you to know that we have a tag match with Paul and Chris, and I find myself really stupid for how it happened, but yeah."

"You don't have to feel bad." Josh looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Look, I heard you stand up for me. I wasn't totally knocked out and I heard everything." Josh began to blush. "Look, don't feel bad or ashamed or anything okay. I thought it flattering. So stop beating yourself up cause we have some other people to beat up alright."

Josh was still embarrassed, but he nodded.

Damn, he looks so cute when he's all like that Billy thought to himself. He wanted to launch himself at Josh, but the scares from Paul held him back. God! Will this ever shake off?

Josh took out the food and handed it to Billy. "Hey I'm gonna go shower. Just make yourself at home."

Josh was in the shower. The water hit his head and flowed in graceful rivulets down his lean body. God, I think I took this little stupid crush to far. Nothing can happen. He is way too scared to do anything because of that jackass Paul London. God! What am I gonna do? . Oh and that kiss. I don't think I could live it down if he knew.

Billy was on the couch watching T.V. still thinking about Josh. The worst part is I want another kiss from him


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own them. This is fiction.  
Feedback-Please leave me reveiws I like them.  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem and CrimsonInHumanBlood  
Authors Notes-Yes I have two beta's now. It is all good. Sometimes two opinions is a good thing.

Billy was watching television on the couch waiting for Josh to finish with his shower. He was thinking about the last few days. So much has changed in less then a month for him. It was a lot to take in, almost overwhelmingly too much. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had no idea when Josh came into the room, wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist.

"Hey, um...Do you want to shower?" he asked, a little nervous.

Billy jumped; Josh giggled a little, trying to hide it. Billy was also stunned by how well Josh looked wrapped in a towel. He was a little nervous now. "Um...no it's alright. Hey go get dressed were gonna go to the gym."

Josh looked at him in a weird way. "What?...Why?" he managed to say as he looked perplexed at what Billy had just said...

"Because we have a match and you're not ready for one."

"Oh, well (he paused as he thought over it. It was a good reason he thought as he shrugged.) That's a good reason. Okay, I'll go get dressed. Do you wanna wash up at least?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Josh went to get dressed. He didn't know what he should wear. He wanted to look good, but not too overdressed. So he just put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and thought it was good enough. Billy had washed up and changed his clothes as well. He was wearing pretty much the same thing so Josh was relieved he didn't put on something stupid.

Billy started to talk. "So do you know were the nearest 24 Hour Fitness is?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Really ? Wow, sorry but I just didn't think that you would."

"It's by the nearest Taco Bell, that's how I know," he giggled boyishly and tried to hide it again but then found it okay once Billy did the same.

The drive there wasn't too bad for them. There was little talk, but they didn't feel uncomfortable anymore.

"So I'm guessing you don't have a membership right?"

"No I don't. Like I said Taco Bell," he said that as he pointed to it.

"Alright, well I can get you in. Come on, we need to get you some muscles."

They both went in and got started right away after putting away the stuff they had brought along with them into the quarter renting lockers. Billy had Josh working hard. He made him lift weights as if Satan's servants were whipping him. Billy put him on all the different weight lifting machines they had. Each time he added another pound more, it would help him build up his strength, which would lead to muscle build.

He was exhausted but he didn't want Billy to know. He wanted to get stronger and he didn't want to give up since he knew Billy could last longer. He wanted to try and impress him by lasting.

They stopped the weight lifting and began running on treadmills. While Billy ran Josh just walked out of the weariness that overcame his body.

"Hey are you alright? Was I too tough on you today?" Billy asked with slight concern seeing how tired Josh was. He was sweating profusely, his body was slumped slightly and his eyes were low. He drank from the water bottle quickly; wiping is mouth on the sleeve of his sweat shirt.

"No you weren't. This is all normal for you so I can get how you just do it, but I need to stop. I'm so tired and I'll be sore like hell in the morning," he said as he stopped the machine. He could feel the muscles in his body tighten and tense up. Yup, he was really going to be sore.

"Well all you had to do was say something. (he smiled, as he waved him) C'mon, lets go. We'll stop at Taco Bell." Billy laughed as did Josh. It was odd how happy Billy felt when he saw Josh smile. He really thought that it might work out between them, but he was still too scared. He didn't know what to do and to top it off they had this match coming up.

'Damn, I've got to get Josh trained somewhat. If I can't last against Chris Masters Josh is no where near his league. I can't let him get hurt. '

The days flew by as Billy had been training Josh little by little. By now Josh was pretty okay in the ring. Billy tried to cover as much as possible in the ring and he didn't let Josh do the top rope moves. Josh was a little disappointed in that, but he knew that Billy was just looking after him making sure he wouldn't get hurt.

The day of the match came and Josh felt really nervous with clammy hands and jitters. He was pacing the room. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Billy said.

The person came in and Billy's face lit up as he jumped up to hug the person. He hadn't been expecting this. This would really liven up things and it certainly made his day.

"Torrie, you're finally back!" he said exuberantly.

"Yup I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah! Why the hell didn't you come back sooner?"

"Oh shut up! So I saw the match card for tonight and um..." she stopped she not knowing how to go on.

"Yeah, I know."

Josh just stood there not knowing what to do. The conversation was making him feel a bit jealous and very uncomfortable. The conversation went on and Billy introduced them to one another.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I know we work together and crap but well you know," Torrie said kindly.

"Yeah I know. Nice to meet you too"

"Well come on you two have a match and I'm coming with ya," Torrie said, as she pulled them out of the room and out to the ring where she could watch.

Chris and Paul were already waiting in the ring laughing at what they thought was the funniest thing about to happen. As Billy's music started up, the three of them made their way to the ring as the announcer began to call out there names.

"And introducing their opponents being accompanied by Torrie Willson, the team of Billy Kidman and Josh Mathews," he said before he left the ring.

Billy told Josh that he will start things off, which was alright with him. Paul started it off as well. They locked up but Billy got the upper hand as he gave Paul a suplex. He stayed on him and whipped him into a corner where Billy gave him a monkey flip. Billy was doing really well until when the ref was distracted by Masters for a moment and Paul gave him a low blow. He then got the tag to Chris Masters. Chris looked at him in a cocky way. As Billy was about to get up Chris kicked him in the gut and Billy was knocked over. He put Billy in the Master Lock right then and there. Billy knew he would pass out soon but then Torrie climbed up on the ring distracting the referee and Josh came in gave Chris a low blow of his own. Paul came in afterwards and charged at Josh but Josh ducked and pulled the ropes with him and Paul flew to the out side.

Billy went for a pin but only got a two count. Chris gave Billy a big power slam and he was out. Chris then tagged in Paul who went for the 450 splash. Torrie once again came up on the ring and distracted the referee. Paul got up and went and started arguing with her. Chris Masters was about to go in when out of no where Josh ran into the ring gave him a hurricaneranna and flung himself and Chris out of the ring. Billy was in shock at what Josh did but while the referee was looking out side at Josh and Chris who were getting up slowly, Torrie pulled Paul down on the ropes which backed him up into Billy, who rolled him up into a pin. Billy yelled for the referee, who rushed back for the three count which won the match.

Billy rolled out of the ring and Torrie came to stand by him. Josh was about to run towards them but Chris wasn't standing very far behind him.

"Not so fast pansy. You're about to learn a very valuable lesson. NEVER PISS ME OFF"

He grabbed Josh by his shirt collar and rammed him into a steel post. Chris then picked him up and put him in the Master Lock. Paul came out and started to slap Josh.

"Awww, SHIT. Torrie, you stay here. I need to help Josh."

Billy came running at them. He gave a clothes line to Paul and started a fist fight with Chris. Paul was getting up slowly. When he was up he turned towards Chris to help him but Torrie jumped on him and put him in a sleeper hold and wrapped her legs around him. Paul fought her off, flipped her over then he kicked her in the gut and went to Billy. He gave Billy a drop kick in the back, who fell to the floor. Chris picked him up and put him in the Master Lock once more until he passed out. Then Paul and Chris left.

Torrie crawled over to where Billy lay. She looked at him and then at Josh. Josh was starting to get up slowly.

"Hey, are you ok. No major damage?"

"No, (cough) but I feel like a bullet train just ran over me."

Torrie laughed weakly and said, "Well, I'm glad that you'll be fine."

"How's Billy?"

"He's out cold right now but he'll be fine."

"Well let's get him back to the locker rooms."

Help came down for them and got them backstage.

Billy awoke to see Torrie by his side. Josh was sitting on a chair not to far away, holding up an ice-pack on him. He was hurting all over. He was already sore from the gym, now this was making the matters much worse. Why did it have to happen?

Billy began to speak. "Wow..." he paused he was still sore."...why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

Josh knew he was talking about the hurricaneranna. "You never asked," he simply said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, I have to say that was awesome."

"Thanks," he started blushing again. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink. Anybody want something?"

Both Torrie and Billy declined the offer. Josh left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You like him don't you?" Torrie said as she looked over at Billy once Josh was gone.

"What?" Billy looked at her weirdly.

"Oh don't give me that look. You like that guy, and from all the blushing that guy does and other stuff he likes you too."

"Where are you getting all this from?" he asked, alarmed.

"Alright that's it! I'm gonna go tell him you want to go out with him. See ya soon." She stood up. She had to tell him just to get the whole childish mess out of the way so he and Josh would both know their feelings for each other.

"Wait stop!" Billy said panicked. He reached out to her as she turned to leave, his arm extended as it he wanted to touch her in order for her to stop.

"Yes?" she said very slowly, as she turned on her heel to face him.

"Don't please."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Um..." He found himself lost for words. Torrie knew him all too well. He really wanted to see how things would go with Josh but he was still too scared. He didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought. I knew you..." she was cut off when Josh walked back in.

Torrie looked at him. He was cute and she could very easily see what Billy liked in him. Then she thought to herself for a few seconds. "All right you two that's it! You're not coming out of this room until I know that something is going to happen."

Billy knew what she was talking about but how would she get them to stay in the room? He sat up and was about to say something when Torrie stopped him.

"No buts Billy you know what to do. He does to so let's not have this take long." Torrie left the room and shut it. She then blocked it with a chair. Billy banged on it but he got the same words form Torrie each time. "You know what to do".

Billy looked at the door. Josh was way too confused to know what was going on. He could only stare at Billy as he cursed and pounded at the door.

"Billy, I told you that you have to come clean out of this mess. Now be a good boy and fess up." Torrie's sing song was heard from the other side of the barded door.

Billy glared at the door as if he could burn it down. He turned and leaned back against the door and slowly raised his eyes too look at Josh.

'He looks so cute standing there with a can of soda in on hand and that confused look on his face. Alright Torrie, I'll fess up but this better not blow up in my face.' Billy thought.

Billy began to talk. "Wanna go out?"

Josh was blindsided. "Wha...What?" he stuttered.

"Do you wanna go out?"

It took Josh a while to think up of an answer. He was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He really wanted to but he just couldn't find the words. "Um...well...um...ye...yes." He finally said it, but still a little nervous about what Billy's reaction might be.

"Alright then" Billy moved to Josh and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was a short kiss, no tongue action or anything, just a quick peck. "I owe you one. You know the time you thought I was asleep."

It took Josh a while but when he realized what he was talking about and he started to blush once more. His face got real red. He was also in shock to hear that he was caught.

"Hey it's alright," Billy said calming him down. He then hugged Josh lightly and Josh hugged him back. It was an incredible feeling for both of them.

"Torrie, (he called.) You can open the door now."

She did so and they all left. Torrie feeling very proud of herself, she had managed to get them to actually admit their feeling for each other. They would not be pussy footing around any longer...

"I'm so fucking pissed!" Paul screamed.

"Hey! Calm down we still beat the crap out of them," Chris said which did make Paul somewhat calm.

"That's it we need to take them out. I'm sick of him and the two bitches of his!" he still was not fully calm. His face was red and he was breathing heavily with his clenched fists.

"Alright, fine, let's plan something. Screw a match lets just beat him up every time we see him and hope he never comes back."

"That sounds pretty good. We could also kidnap the Josh guy just for kicks. Ha ha, this might turn out to be great."

They both started giggling. They kissed and shut the lights for the night.

Author's Note's-Okay Chapter 7 will be up soon. Right now I am having what we all have once in a while, writer's block. Chapter 7 will be up though, just might be a little longer wait for Chapter 8.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I still don't own them.  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem and CrimsonInHumanBlood

Torrie had reservations for a different hotel then Billy and Josh, so she told them good night and to go on that date of theirs.

Billy and Josh went back to their hotel room to change and get ready for their date. Josh stated that he wanted to pick the restaurant and Billy had no problem with it.

"It's going to be a fancy restaurant so I guess that we… umm dress better then the time at the fast- food joint," Josh mentioned.

"Alright," Billy replied, as he started rummaging through his clothes for something nice to wear.

Billy changed into dress pants, before putting on a light blue button long sleeve up dress shirt; leaving two buttons undone at the top of it. Last he slipped on some black dress shoes to go with it all. He tucked in his shirt and put on a belt and walked out of the bathroom to check to see if Josh was ready.

He was stunned when he saw him. Josh was wearing black dress pants, with a tucked in button-up white dress shirt, and on top of that, a black jacket; almost like a tuxedo. Unlike Billy, Josh only left one button undone at the top of his shirt but Billy was still amazed.

"Are you ready?" Josh said breaking the silence.

"Ah...Yeah...yeah I am. Let's go," Billy said back, still in a bit of a shock.

"Do you think I look too bad?" Josh questioned as he saw his crush's awkward shocked stare that was making him feel a bit weird and began to question his looks.

"N..no, in fact quite the opposite. You look great."

"Thanks, you look...oh what the hell you look hot!" Josh said, trying very hard not to blush and doing a good job of it really.

Flattered he replied, "Why thank you. Now where is it that you would like to go?" he asked.

"Oh, it's this Italian restaurant. I don't know how to say it, but I have been there before and I liked it," Josh said, with a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't wait until they got there. It, undoubtedly, would be a great date.

"Well..." Billy said, a bit apprehensive. "...Okay, I guess you're driving since I can't even get the name of the place."

"What ever made you think that with me you'll get a chance to drive?" Josh said with a giggle as he pulled out the car keys from the pocket of his pants.

"Wow, now that I didn't see coming," Billy said, a little hurt as he looked down at his black dress shoes.

"Look, I just love to drive, one of the few pleasures I have. Maybe if you're good I'll let you drive next time," Josh said, hoping he made things better for his crush. He hated making him sad.

"Okay, I guess if you look at it that way." Billy not looking hurt any longer.

Josh smiled with relief.

The restaurant was near by and Billy and Josh were sitting at their table in fifteen minutes. Josh ordered a Fetachini Alfredo with a garden salad and a coke to drink. Billy ordered the Chicken Parmesan, no appetizer and ice tea to drink. Their drinks came as well as Josh's salad.

"So do you still have that crush on me?" Billy asked.

Josh swallowed his food first then began to answer. "Well...I...uh...think it's become more then that," he said taking another bite of his food hoping that Billy won't ask anymore questions. He didn't like the weird pressuring questions that he asked him. It was making him nervous. He didn't know why. Maybe it was just his first real crush?

"More then that?" he asked again.

Damn! Why did I say that he reprimanded himself silently. "Okay, spending all this time with you I think that I feel more for you then a simple crush," he said as he began to blush, this time not being able to hide it.

"Stop blushing. Look, I think I have been feeling stuff for you too okay," Billy admitted.

"Re...Really?"

"Yes. Now since that's all cleared up let's enjoy dinner and maybe when we get to the hotel we might do something," Billy said, in sexy tone at the end of the sentence along with a wink.

Josh didn't know what to say to that. Again, Billy had shocked him. Eventually their food came and they enjoyed each other's company. They talked for a bit while they ate, but Josh was really hungry so his mouth was full for most of the meal.

Once done with their meals they sat there for a few seconds then Josh spoke up.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"No not yet," Billy looked around and spotted a waitress. He waved to get her attention.

"Waitress", he called out. Josh looked puzzled.

"Yes, what can I get you?" she asked kindly, smiling as she looked at them both.

"A piece of mud cake please and can you bring two forks?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll be right back," She informed them and within minutes she returned with Billy's order. To both their surprise there was a heart shaped piece of chocolate on it.

"I'm a big fan of the WWE and I was kind of eavesdropping on you guys," she told them with a small blush.

"Well um, thanks," Billy said. "Would you like an autograph or anything?"

She pulled out a napkin and handed it to him. "Thanks, can I get a picture as well?" she asked.

"Sure."

She took out her camera phone and Billy smiled for her as she took the picture. He handed the napkin back to her when he was done.

"Thank you so much, enjoy," She said, then trotted of to do her work feeling extremely excited. It really brightened her day.

Billy snatched the chocolate before Josh could. He had a pout look on his face.

"Hey, you get to drive, I get this." Billy told him.

"Whatever," he said and began to eat the cake.

They both enjoyed it. They even fed each other a few times like a pair of true lovers or a married couple. It was really an enjoyable evening for the both of them. They paid the bill then left to go back to the hotel.

While they were walking towards their car Billy, being in a playful mood, thought that it might be fun to tease Josh and try to talk him into letting him drive on the way back. So, slowly and seductively, Billy wound his right arm around Josh's waist and placed his hand above the pocket seam of Josh's pants where the car keys were. Josh, feeling a bit drowsy after the dinner, moved closer into his date's embrace. Smirking at his ingenuity, Billy slid his fingers further into the pocket. He almost had them when Josh suddenly slid his hand into the pocket grabbing Billy's. Billy turned to look at Josh with the expression of being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which wasn't far from the truth. Josh merely smirked. Busted.

"So, you thought that I'd let in and give you the driver's seat for the way back."

"Well ummm…. Well I didn't…." Billy stammered.

The couple had nearly reached their car. Josh turned towards Billy and said "Well Billy, just for the record, I might seem relaxed but I'm on the alert full time," Josh laughed at Billy.

As he was about to step off the sidewalk, his left foot slipped up in a small puddle of water. Josh, unbalanced, would have fallen if it weren't for the quick reflexes of Billy. Billy grabbed Josh by his front collar and hauled him back. But in this new position both men were pressed to each other from head to toe. "Always alert eh.. Josh". Instead of replying Josh just blushed, his face going beet red. Chuckling lightly Billy kissed his blushing date. Moaning into the kiss, Josh put his arms around Billy's neck moving even closer into his crush's embrace. Billy skillfully parted Josh's mouth with his tongue and plunged in to taste him; slowly retreating then plunging in deeper mimicking an ancient art of loving making. Josh was completely lost within the kiss. A few moments later Billy broke the kiss, nibbling lightly on Josh's lower lip, he slowly drew back a bit. Smirking wickedly at Josh's dreamy expression, he steered him back to the car. Josh was still spaced out when they got there.

"Josh," Billy said, giving Josh a light shake" Josh, hey man, snap out of it."

"Huhh, whah… what?"

Laughing, Billy just hugged Josh and said, "If only a kiss can do this to you, I can only imagine what you'll be like after the finale." Josh just blushed further at the meanings and moved towards the driver's side of the car. He put his hand into his pocket but he couldn't find the keys.

"Billy, where are… " He slowly trailed off when his looked up to Billy, where he was standing on the passenger side; his arms folded on the roof of the car; his right hand raised, slowly swinging the car keys, with a very smug expression on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Mathews, I can see how very alert you are."

Josh just smiled at his date's antics. "Ok, Ok, I give up, you drive."

Both men changed sides and got in the car. Sitting in the passenger's seat, Josh glanced at Billy and said, "I'll get you back for this Billy."

"Oh, I hope you do, I really hope you do, cuz' that way we'll be able to play a bit longer. I prefer to do my necking in private and without interruptions", Billy leered back. Josh just folded his arms over his chest and looked out of the side window, a slight smile on his lips, listening to the chuckles of his date. 'All is right with the world' he thought as they drove off.

On reaching their hotel, the couple separated to change into more relaxing clothes and get ready for the night. Once there they got into their sleeping clothes, which were basically a simple shirt and pants. 'Oh My God today was great. I just can't believe that he could feel for me like that.' Josh thought while brushing his teeth. 'Life's gonna be great.' He thought out, his imagination doing cartwheels in joy.

While Josh was busy in the restroom Billy was in the bedroom thinking about them. 'Deep breaths, man. Relax. Look, I know that you're still a bit shaken about London, but enough is enough. Besides that bastard got what he deserved. Give Josh a chance, he really seems smitten by you and if I'm reading the signs correctly, he'd rather die before hurting you. He does seem to be the emotionally sensitive kind of guy. He'll be faithful to you and would expect the same in return. Trust him and let him in. Hey you know the old saying "It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all". Best of luck', his conscience debated with him.

When he came out of the washroom, Josh saw Billy with a blank expression on his face staring aimlessly at the double bed in the room. 'Oh man, what is he thinking? I hope that he doesn't have any regrets about all of this', Josh thought nervously. Taking in a calming breath, Josh placed his right hand on Billy's left shoulder, "Billy", giving him a slight shake," Billy!", shaking him a bit harder.

"Huh… umm", Billy stammered after being shaken out of his reverie. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, Josh questioned an earlier comment from Billy

"So you mentioned about doing something back at the hotel. What did you have planned?", Josh asked with a smile on his face, but his tone had a underlying hint of nervousness and something else.

Billy just smiled at the slightly nervous tone in Josh's voice. 'Hmm, seems like I'm not the only one whose a bit apprehensive about all of this'

Instead of answering, he got into bed and motioned Josh to do the same. Josh simply sat down on the edge, his gaze roaming around the room, looking at everything except Billy. "Josh", Billy whispered. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he looked up and met Billy's gaze. He simply held out his hand, palm up and motioned for Josh to come to him.

Holding Josh close, he could feel him trembling. "Josh, what's wrong?". At first he thought that he could lie and say nothing, but being a strong believer in the truth Josh gathered his courage and blurted. "I'm.. I'm ….. well I'm really nervous about all of this and I'm afraid that you may not……", he trailed off. Billy was quiet. 'Well there I've gone and blown everything', Josh thought miserably as he turned to get out of Billy's embrace. Feeling the stiffing of his body, Billy looked at Josh's expression. 'He's really easy to read'. Guessing the thoughts that brought such a miserable expression on his cute face, Billy tightened his arms around Josh's, his left hand moving up to cup his chin to turn Josh's face towards him.

"Josh, it's alright. If you're nervous about all of this then I'll tell you a little secret. I'm afraid as well. It's a bit difficult for me to trust anyone so soon but I really want to give this a shot. So whaddya say to going about all of this slow and steady?"

At Josh's smile Billy leaned in to kiss him; a kiss which lasted longer then the previous ones. When they pulled apart Josh had a dreamy expression and could say only one thing

"Wow!" he whispered.

He snuggled closer into the warmth of Billy's arms. He was positioned in a way that he was laying half a top Billy.

Billy got more comfortable under Josh. He pulled the covers over the lower half of their bodies. Placing a hand on Josh's nape, he pulled him up for another kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues were gently twined with each other; they were in heaven at that moment. Nothing could hurt them now, not at this point in time. They were deep into the kiss that lasted, what they thought was forever. When it ended, both sighed, a sense of loss of the paradise evident. "Get some sleep. We have lots to do, especially getting you into shape." Billy said, smiling. Josh smiled in return and laid his head his head on Billy's chest, his arms around him. He fell asleep listening to the soft sounds of the heartbeats of the man he was beginning to fall in love with. When he was sure that Josh was asleep, Billy buried his face into Josh's hair and whispered, "I promise to try, to make this good between us."

The nights went by and that's usually how their days ended, in a deep passionate kiss and then falling asleep in each others arms. Josh really liked cuddling up to Billy.

Billy loved putting his arms around Josh when he cuddled up to him. They loved waking up to one another, and waking up to watch the other sleep. They were really happy, and Billy was finally happy to be happy. Before they knew it, it was the day of the next show.

Chris Masters and Paul London are walking down the halls of the building hosting their next wrestling show. It had been one week since they lost to Billy Kidman and Josh Mathews and they had been very pissed since that day, despite trying to make it all better in bed. Paul had a match tonight, a handicap match verses Billy and Torrie. It was originally supposed to be Chris verses those two but Paul had other plans.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked.

"You know I'm ready," Chris said with some cockiness to it.

"Good, my match is next so get going," Paul told him and he left as Paul made his way to the ring.

"Okay, Josh just stay here while we go and wrap this match up", Billy told him.

"Yeah alright, don't worry, I'll be fine really just go," Josh said.

"Okay. Come on Torrie." With that Billy and Torrie left and Josh was alone.

Paul and Billy were locked up in the ring. Both fighters had each other in a head lock. Paul looked at Billy and smirked at the anger he saw in the other's gaze.

"So Kidman," Paul taunted, "How much is that nosy pansy gossip worth to ya? Heh, Heh. You know, the both of you suit each other. Both of you are weak, helpless, scared little mama's boys. The day I get my hands on him, both you are going to regret going against me".

At Paul's taunting, Billy saw red. It was like all of his emotions shut down and the only thing he could focus one was to beat the hell out of Paul London.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT"

Billy's rage took over and he knocked Paul to the ground and he started punching him furiously, over and over. The referee broke him off and Paul got up slowly. Billy then charged at Paul and took him down again, and began punching him once more. Billy then picked him up and smashed his head face first onto the mat. At this point he didn't care if he won the match or not so he shoved the referee out of the way and he undid the turnbuckle cover. He then picked Paul up and rammed his face on to the exposed turnbuckle. He threw Paul out of the ring, and then went out after. He picked up Paul again this time ramming his face into the steal steps.

Paul's nose was bleeding. He tried to wipe it off, but it hurt when he touched it. Which meant his nose must be broken. At this point the referee stated that Paul won the match by disqualification and many people where trying to hold Billy back. Torrie was one of them. They all pulled Billy into the back while help came down for Paul. They helped him walk to back to get fixed up.

While the fight was going on, Josh was sitting calmly in the locker rooms, watching it on lounge T.V. When he saw Billy lose control he got up with a curse. "Damn that London, I gotta go and calm him down before he does any damage."

Josh got out of the lounge and was running down the corridor to the ring. He was half way there when he collided with something hard and solid. Looking up from his fallen position on the floor, he saw the towering figure of Chris Masters looking at him.

"You're not going anywhere."

With that Chris picked up Josh and rammed his head into the wall. The impact disoriented him and he could feel himself being dragged back to the locker room. On getting back, Chris saw the match and the way Billy was beating the shit out of Paul. "That miserable son of a whore", Chris cursed. Turning to Josh he grabbed him by the collar and whispered menacingly, "I'm gonna take the payment of my boyfriend's injuries from your hide." Saying so he shoved Josh backwards, where he collided with a chair and fell down. The pain in his head was already too much and he could only look on helplessly as Chris stalked closer.

Billy and Torrie were walking down the halls when she spoke up.

"So what came over you out there?" she asked.

He was silent for a bit. He didn't really want to answer her. "I don't know. I guess I just had all this anger built up inside me from what he did and I lashed out."

"You realize you may have broken his nose right?" she told him.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem there", he retorted with a glare.

"Wow Billy, I never knew you could be so cold hearted", she said, shocked at the fact that Billy was being so cold when his usual disposition was sweet and caring.

"I never knew either, but I do feel that way towards him and I don't think anything can change it," he said sounding sad.

They got to their locker room in silence. They opened the door expecting to see Josh, but instead saw the room was completely destroyed with no sign of Josh. Both Billy and Torrie had horrified looks on their faces. Torrie picked up a note that was on one of the lockers, she read it out loud to him.

_"Well, well, well, Billy. I bet right now you're not feeling to well. Yeah we have Josh, but I think you already knew that. This isn't some kind of note where you give us something and we give him back. No, we are going to keep him. Well right about now you are started to tear up and well we are driving away laughing at you,"_ Torrie read. She felt a sudden sickness in her stomach.

The note was right. Billy was tearing up. He was happy with Josh this past week, and now he was gone. Billy and Torrie both hugged each other and cried as they fell to the floor.

The paramedics wrapped up Paul's nose as best they could then put a guard over it to make sure the bandages hold.

"You see what your stupid ass boyfriend did to me!" Paul shouted at Josh.

Josh was in the back seat of the car, with his wrists tied in back of him, his legs tied together, and his mouth gagged. He was terrified. He had tears in his eyes. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he was too scared to do anything. Tears just leaked down his face as they built up.

"Oh come on now, we're going to have fun. This could be the best thing that has ever happened to you." Paul said with an evil tone. He was looking at his face in a mirror disgusted at how it looked.

Josh just closed his eyes ignoring the conversation that Chris and Paul were having. He wanted to get out of the car, but he knew if he tried he would fail. He couldn't stop thinking about Billy. He really wanted to be with him, but the odds of that happening now were slim to none.

_God what are they gonna do to me?_ Josh asked himself as the car drove on.

A/N-Well there it is. Chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. Please reveiw. I really like getting feedback. Also I have a bit of writers block, it really sucks, so if any of you have any suggestions, I would like to hear them. I am not saying that I will use each one but I will take all into consideration.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to my beta's who have been mentioned in all the past chapters. My disclamiers are also in them. Thank you for all who is reading this story. I really hope you like it. Please leave me some reveiws. Tell if it is bad or good. Anything.  
__

Up till now, Billy and Josh managed to admit their feelings and come clean about the feelings for the other. Alas fate having other plans lets Josh be kidnapped by the duo of Chris Masters and Paul London. Billy is worried like hell. Now on with the show.

"Damn them!" Billy wept. "Why can't they leave me alone? I'm so fucking tired of dancing around them being worried that the next moment I'm going to have a knife in my back."

"Hush now, love", Torrie said, as she took Billy's head between her hands and raising his teary gaze to her own, "I promise we'll find him. I swear we will. We'll get him back safe and sound."

Billy closed his eyes, pained at hearing his friend's last sentence. Shaking his head in denial, his raises his hands to take hold of Torrie's, "You don't know what they'll do to him. Torrie, Paul threatened me in the ring during the match when I went bezerk! He told me that when he got his hands on Josh he'll make both of us regret it for the rest of lives! Torrie, he's going to hurt Josh very badly. I just know it."

Torrie's breath caught in her throat at the terror she saw in Billy's eyes while he spoke.

"_Gods! What are they going to do to him_?" She thought in horror, fresh tears leaking from her eyes as she tightly hugged Billy closer in attempt to give him some sort of comfort in his despair for the loss of his happiness.

"Man oh man, what I wouldn't give to see Kidman's face right now!" Chris laughed. Paul could only smile and chuckle somewhat because of the pain in his nose. "Maybe the blubbering idiot might be wailing his head off and causing a racket", Paul chimed in. Josh sat silently in the back watching the two in front laugh and chuckle over the mayhem they already caused.

'_God knows what they'll do to me. Why, why is this happening? Billy and I don't deserve this Hell'._ Josh thought as tears caressed his cheeks as they made their way down his face to be absorbed by the gag in his mouth.

"You know Mathews, there is a lot of fun waiting for you. You're gonna enjoy every single fucking moment and later on we're gonna drag that fat ass boyfriend of yours into our little party."

'_Oh noooooo'_, Josh moaned internally. '_Please anyone who might be listening, please don't let them hurt Billy'_. He silently prayed to God as the car carried them to their destination.

"Billy, we'll call the police. If we act now we can get him back." Torrie tried to shake some sense back into her dear Billy.

"Torrie," Billy let out with a hopeless sigh. "I've been with Paul. If anyone has any clue of his vindictive nature it's me. If we get the police in this, he'll hurt Josh even more."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing, Billy. Josh needs us now more then ever and you're giving up. How could you? I thought you cared for him!" Torrie yelled at him.

"Don't you ever dare say that I don't care for Josh" Billy countered, anger visible in his gestures. "I know Paul, Torrie. He wants to get back at me for that screwed up match and for that he's taken Josh hostage. He plays dirty, I know that, but I can't endanger Josh by acting on my impulses."

"Then what do you propose we do? Hhhmmmmm?" Torrie questioned.

"We wait for them to contact us," Billy replied, the tension and worry for Josh nearly draining him.

Torrie just sighed. A knot of emotions stuck in her throat. Fear, worry, terror and immense sadness for the condition of her two favorite people and anger at the fates for putting them through this agony. She silently got up from the floor. Billy looked up at her. She held out her hand to help Billy rise to his feet.

"Well if we're going to wait, I guess that it's better if we get out of here. We're going to my place. Make sure that you have your stuff and cell phone."

Billy looked grateful at Torrie's offer. He wasn't sure if he could go back to the apartment which he shared with Josh. Sleep alone in their bed. Staying with Torrie would help keep him focused.

"Let's go", Billy said as he began to pick up his duffel bag along with Josh's.

_Smack! _The punch delivered was powerful enough to break his jaw. His head whipped to the right with the force of the blow, blood pouring from his nose and cut lips. His tormentors had been pummeling and beating the shit out of him for two hours straight. His face was swollen and bruised. The right eye was swollen shut. A cut over his left eye was bleeding, the bleeding trail making it difficult for him to see anything. His ribs hurt, every muscle in his body was screaming out in protest to the torture being inflicted on them.

Josh woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He wanted nothing more at that point in time then a bottle of aspirin. Most of the swelling had gone down and he could open both eyes, but the bruises were still there. He couldn't hold his head or his stomach, which was hurting really bad, since his hands were still tied together in back of him. He couldn't cry out because he still had the gag in his mouth. He then noticed that the bed was empty though. _Were could they have gone? _He wondered.

He was in the room for about another hour or so, just waiting to see when the two would be back. Then after a few more minutes the door opened. Josh was praying it was room service, but since they didn't knock it could only mean that Paul and Chris were back.

"Hey," Paul shouted in a chipper mood, "how are you doing?"

Josh just gave him a mean looking glare for an answer.

"Well I have good news," Paul told him.

Josh looked up at him in curiosity.

"We are not going to be beating the shit out of you for the rest of the week," Paul still sounding way to happy, "No, in fact we are going to untie you, but that's were your good news ends, because now we are going to lock you in the closet. We can't have room service find you. Also if you're thinking about screaming or pounding to attract attention, I wouldn't. See while you were asleep I got some good pictures of you."

Josh's eyes grew wide as he heard this.

"Yes, I did. So one wrong move and they go out on a mass e-mail through out the WWE and all of my friends and people who view my website," Paul said while laughing.

Now Josh was horrified. Paul and Chris then picked him up and shoved him in the closet.

"You should be safe in there, we actually want you to look good for this up coming show," Paul said still laughing. Then both he and Chris left the room.

Billy and Torrie could hardly sleep the past week. On their mind was Josh. They were both hoping and praying that he was alright.

On the night of their next show both Billy and Torrie got there early. They knew that Paul and Chris would be there, they didn't really know what getting there soon would do, but they didn't really care. Neither of them had a match that night so all the focus was on finding Josh.

The night went on and Billy finally saw Paul. Only thing he was watching him go down to the ring.

"Billy," Paul started, "I know your watching this. Now I know you want Josh back, I mean hey, he makes you happy or whatever. Well Chris has him backstage somewhere, and no, I will not tell you where. You see, you, me, and Chris are going to have a match. A ladder match. Now you're thinking well what the hell, why a ladder match? Well because, this is going to be the first ever ladder match were a living person will be hung above the ring, instead of an item." Paul had a big smile on his face when he said this.

Billy looked into the screen with shock. His eyes were so wide they were about to pop out.

"Yeah that's right Billy. We are going to hang Josh Mathews above the ring and whoever gets to him first, well the rest is self explanatory." Paul had the biggest smile ever. He really thought that this was a good idea.

Billy shut off the TV and just fell hard onto a chair. He could not believe that Josh was going to be hung at least twenty feet above the ring. If not higher. _Oh god how am I going to do this?_


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes-I know it's been a while. I wanted to see if I would get any reviews! Please give something! Tell me what needs work! Well this chapter I am hopeing to get something. Please!  
Beta-ChaoticMyhem. I lost contact with my other beta but ChaoticMyhem had been doing a great job from the start so I don't think this story is going to hurt from the loss.  
Disclaimer-Still don't own them.

Billy was in a shock. What the hell were those freaks thinking? Torrie tried to comfort Billy but he shrugged away her comfort and left the stadium. He drove back home silently, the video playing in his mind over and over again.

'Ladder match, a ladder match with Josh as the prize.' The thoughts ran through Billy's mind like a freight train. 'Josh is the prize.' Sitting down on a sofa Billy looked around his living room. His gaze fell on a photograph of themselves. Smiling slightly to himself, Billy remembered that particular day. Josh had badgered Billy into going with him to an ice rink to skate. Now Josh being a guy with a lithe and agile body was quite at ease on the ice but Billy was having a hard time

Flash-back

"Come on Billy. Let go of that rail," Josh yelled from the middle of the rink. He was skating backwards turning side to side time and time again just to keep Billy in his sights.

"Listen Josh, I really can't do this," Billy called back and slipped a bit. He grabbed at the rail as if it was his life line.

"Come on Billy. Look at me. Hey man it's real easy. You just need to let yourself go. Be free." Josh had come up to Billy's side to help him up.

"Josh please!!" Billy pleaded.

"Nope. I'm gonna help you learn how to skate and that's final. No buts" Josh smiled in response as he placed his fingers on his sweetheart's lips to silence any more protests. Billy gazed back at him and his pleading expression crumbled with a resigned sigh. Lightly kissing those fingers, Billy raised his hand to hold Josh's hand in his. "Alright but please make sure that I don't fall flat on my face. I'm in no mood of getting any kind of surgery if I happen to bust out all my teeth or break my nose" Billy said with a mock martyr's expression. Josh only laughed at this. He moved away from the rail to stand in front of Billy slowly moving back until both pairs of arms were extended, Billy's hands resting within Josh's. Then with a firm grip Josh began pulling Billy closer to himself.

"Josh," he called out in warning as his legs began to wobble.

"Now Billy, focus on me alright. Now lightly raise your left foot and slide it forward. Good, good now same with the right," Josh kept on instructing Billy at a slow pace. "Don't worry Billy. Trust me I won't let you fall or anything." Billy looked up from his feet up to Josh's smiling face and was mesmerized by the confidence, happiness and love he saw there; he was so lost in that expression that he stumbled. Josh moved forward to help him regain his balance but down he went with the ship; Billy on top of Josh.

Both men looked at each other and started to laugh. Billy tried to raise himself on his hands and knees but he didn't have much grip on the ice and down he went again, his body knocking the breath out of boyfriend. Josh simply lay there laughing and put his arms around Billy to hold him in place. "Will you stop wriggling and relax", Josh huffed out. "We're gonna have a hard time getting up if you don't stop moving about. Now….", Josh began instructing Billy again. Both men eventually got up after a lot of laughing and giggles. "I vote for resting a bit now", Billy said.

"Awww, come on Billy we've spent like what? Thirty minutes on the ice."

"Yeah and I don't want another thirty in freezing my parts off." Billy quipped back in reply, and leaned in to lightly kiss those adorable pouty lips.

"Humph, you're no fun.." He grumbled as they sat down in the ice-rink café. "Sorry, we'll do this another time I promise. Seriously I wasn't up to this today. I'll make it up to you."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to your promise Kidman, if you so in any way fail to fulfill thy pledge, there shall be retribution", Josh spouted off in a mock acting tone.

Billy could only sit there with his eyes open wide after hearing his boyfriend's ludicrous statement. He did all he could trying desperately not to shout out with laughter.

"Boy that was real corny", Billy's voice shook with suppressed chuckles as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Yup, and there's more where that came from." He quipped back, enjoying the light hearted banter between them.

"Ummm, excuse me", came a nervous voice from the left side of their table.

"Yes?" Billy inquired. The speaker was a blonde young man around 27. "Well, I just wanted to give you this. I hope you don't mind. My name's Jason Holmes and my hobby is photography and I couldn't stop myself from taking a photo of both of you."

He had handed Billy an instant photograph of them, when both were trying to get up from the ice. Billy was snuggled in Josh's embrace with his back to Josh's chest and his arms around him. Both of them were laughing, Josh's chin resting on Billy's right shoulder and Billy leaning his head against Josh's. The photographer had taken it after they slipped and fell down after attempt number 5.

"Thanks mate." Billy said. The young man simply smiled and made his way out of the cafeteria while waving a good bye to the pair.

After getting back home, both men showered and changed for the night. Slipping into bed next to his lover, "You know, I meant what I said." Josh whispered.

"What?"

"That I'll always be there to help you when ever you need me"

"I know", Billy replied back with heart felt gratitude. Reaching over to grasp Josh's right hand, he brought it over to his chest where he placed it above his heart. "I know", he whispered huskily again. Both of them slipped into sleep and dreams within each other's warm embrace.

End Flashback

"Damn you Paul, I swear I'll get Josh back from you and make you regret pissing me off in the first place." Billy growled heatedly. Picking up the picture of them, Billy's fingers caressed the laughing image of Josh. Fighting back tears, he kissed the still image and held it to his heart. "I promise to get you back. I'll be there to help you out when you need me." He whispered in a solemn oath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by really fast and all Billy did was train, train, and train some more. He wouldn't talk with anyone. He didn't answer any phone calls, his voice mail was pretty much full and so was his e-mail. His anger was growing and he knew it. He didn't know if he could keep it in check so that's pretty much why he was always working out, giving it an outlet.

Then the big day came and Billy was ready to go. His match was the main event. He didn't really like that cause he wanted this thing done with, but when Vince heard about this he said it had to be the finale of the show. So he had to wait for two more whole hours. Torrie showed up a bit late but she just stopped outside the door and let Billy know that she would be back before the match started. She knew he needed to just be alone and think.

"Man this is going to be so much fun", Paul said overjoyed, "I can't wait just a few more minutes!"

"Yup, they are already taking Josh down to the ring." Chris said with an excitement of his own.

"The best part is that this plan is full proof. What could go wrong?" Paul questioned.

"Nothing really, cause how on earth is Billy going to get the both of us down in order to climb a ladder?" Paul was just too happy. He knew this is going to be one of the hardest things Billy was going to have to do.

He and Chris made their way to the ring as their music started to play.

The pair had arrived in the ring and both were enjoying themselves, because they knew that the match would pretty much be one side, them being on the winning side.

Billy's music played and he came out with Torrie. They both had concerned looks on their faces. Both of them knew that this match would be very hard to pull off. Torrie tried to stay positive but Billy didn't know what he was going to do.

"Relax Billy, it'll be alright. We'll win the match and get Josh back. I'm confident."

"Let's not hope over confident," Billy quipped back with slight humor. When he looked up from Torrie's smirking face, he felt his blood go cold. "Oh bloody fucking hell," he whispered.

"What?" Torrie asked puzzled, her gaze following Billy's.

"Oh my God!"

Josh was being brought out to the ring. His face was covered with busies and he was limping. Billy felt rage boiling up in him and he glared at the other pair. He was having trouble trying to holding back. All he wanted was to rush and start beating the hell out of the one who did this to Josh. London and Masters only smirked maliciously at Billy's reaction.

"Hey, there's more from where that came from" Paul shouted it out, laughing. Billy only growled in response.

He shifted his gaze from the duo to Josh. Josh smiled when he saw Billy's attention on him. 'I promise to get you back', Billy thought. 'I know you will' Josh smirked at Billy.

A sturdy steel line came down to which he was then hooked up. He was anchored to the steel line so that he was standing upright, just with no floor under him. He was lifted up and the match begun.

Chris charged and Billy and took him down. He and Billy were in a fist fight, which left Paul to go and get a ladder. He set it up and started to climb it. Once he got to the top he had a confident look on his face. He climbed up a little higher and called out to Josh "Ready to have some fun tonight?"

Josh knew exactly what he meant and saw that Billy was just put in the Master Lock. He looked back at Paul who was just about to get him down; 'I'm not letting the bastard get away with this' he thought and wrapped his legs around Paul's head and started squeezing hard.

'Shit, what the hell is that little fuck trying to do', Paul swore and tried to fight Josh off but Torrie had an idea and moved the ladder out from under Paul so now he was hanging by his neck.  
'Great job Torrie, and now if I can just manage to hold on'. "AAHHHHHH JESUS", he screamed out when Paul jerked around in his grasp. The twisting and turning hurting his torso like hell. Josh knew this could be bad for him but after all he went through he didn't care.

"HOLY SHIT, PAUL" Chris saw what was going on and rushed over. 'Damn I can't hold on much longer. Fuck it all, this bastard just won't stay still.' Josh swore after a particularly sharp jerk from his captive made him loosen his hold on him.

"Well Paul, I think this is the end of the ride." Josh yelled at Paul over the din of the crowd. Paul's only reaction was a shocked expression on his face. The color from his face drained out when he glanced down trying to judge the distance between them. "Sayonara, you twisted fuck" Josh let Paul fall before Chris got there. Paul hit the mat hard and was out.

Billy was getting up slowly, he saw that Paul was down and that Chris was trying to wake him up. He took this opportunity and grabbed the fallen ladder that Torrie moved. Looking at the ladder in his hands he got an idea and shouted out to Chris. He looked up from Paul's prone form lying on the mat only to have his head get smashed with the top of the ladder. He toppled back from the force of the blow. Billy threw the ladder from his hands and stalked to over to Chris.

"So Masters, how does it feel", Billy grinned maliciously, nodding his head at Paul's prone from on the mat. "This is payback" He grabbed him from the shoulders and started hammering him. Chris was too shocked by Paul's condition that he couldn't put up any resistance against Billy's assault. Billy pushed him into the ropes; he wrapped his arms in them so they were stuck. Torrie wanted to make sure Chris stayed put so she hopped on and wrapped her arms around one arm of Chris and her legs around the other.

Billy set up the ladder and started to climb. "Hey, Mister what took you soo long" came Josh's light hearted banter. Billy only chuckled and shook his head. 'That Josh always the optimist.' "Well Mister, to tell the truth I was kinda tried up in working out a couple'a weeds."

"Since that's done, could'ya please hurry and get me down from here, these ties are hurting like hell."

"Sure be there in a sec." Billy climbed up a bit higher and got to Josh and started to unhook him. "My knight in shining armor" Billy only laughed. "Listen if you won't let me concentrate on getting you free both of us will be on the mat in a splat." Finally with the last buckle was opened Josh hissed in pain. "Josh?" Billy asked in a worried tone. "I'll be fine just get me down from here", Josh ground out. His ribs felt like they were on fire. Schooling his features in to a more calmer one he said "I'm fine because you're here now," saying so he kissed Billy on the lips. Billy unbalanced because of the sudden kiss and both of them fell from the top of the ladder. Billy kept himself between Josh and the mat.

"Billy you alright", Josh asked in a pained hiss. The impact though softened through Billy's form was still hard enough to jar his already bruised body. Billy lightly embraced Josh and replied, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me. You're back with me and that's all that matters to me. Now let's get you some medical attention."

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're back." Torrie rushed over, crying tears of joy. "Ok, ok Torrie enough with the water works and help me get Josh out of here."

Torrie hugged them both and all three left. Paramedics came down to help out Paul and Chris. Chris had a concussion and Paul needed to have his neck looked at. Being hung from that height, his breathing was messed and he needed to get that fixed.

Billy and Josh were just happy to be in each others arms. Billy didn't know why but he felt like some part of him was missing if Josh wasn't by his side. Really, through out this whole thing Josh was the one that made him happy. Of course there were his other friends but Josh was more then that, and now they could just move on.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
